dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
War table
In Dragon Age: Inquisition, the war table is used to send advisors and their forces to complete various operations around Thedas in order to unlock locations, receive rewards, gain influence and/or progress the story. There are two types of operations – mission operations and scouting operations. Mission operations take time to complete and generally gain the Inquisition rewards and/or influence. The rewards and overall completion time may change depending on the advisor deployed. Mission timers run in real time, independently of the save file's time. Any save created after the mission is begun will count down the timer, even when the file is not the "active" file (i.e. The file loaded upon selecting 'Continue' on the title screen), and even when the system is powered off and unplugged. This allows operations that are otherwise quite long (18–24 hours long without agents) to be completed within a reasonable period of real world time. To combat this, recruited agents lower completion times by 5% for the advisor to which they are assigned. Additionally, some operations have a preferred advisor who can complete the task 20% faster, however this doesn't always lead to an ideal result. The times presented here are without agents but with the preferred advisor time reduction taken into account. Scouting operations are always completed instantly and cost power instead. While at the table, the advisors will engage in dialogue with each other. The rewards for some war table operations differ, depending on whether the downloadable content Trespasser and patch 10 are installed or not. Haven Unless otherwise indicated, all war table operations obtained in Haven will still be available when the Inquisitor reaches Skyhold. All operations started in Haven and in progress during In Your Heart Shall Burn will show as in progress or completed on the Skyhold war table depending on the elapsed time and the operation time. Ferelden Inquisitor's Path Scouting Mission Orlais Inquisitor's Path Scouting Mission Skyhold Many operations become available after the Inquisition relocates to Skyhold. Many operations may require that the Inquisitor speak extensively to party members at various times to unlock them. Ferelden Inquisitor's Path Scouting Mission Orlais Inquisitor's Path Scouting Mission Repeatable operations DLCs Trivia * The actual war table has a map of Thedas carved into it, that is not including the Qunari-occupied lands. Bugs * At Skyhold, the banner behind Josephine is the same as Cullen's instead of her own. * In some cases, the timer for the operations is reset each time the console is turned off. This can be problematic when an operation takes a day or longer. Possible workarounds include leaving the console on until the operations are finished, or making use of the timer exploit to set the time and/or date forward. Gallery War room.png|The War Room at Skyhold Map of thedas war room.png|A map of Thedas carved into the table Shard war table.png|A skull from the Ocularum lying on the war table Wartable stump.png|A tree stump made into a chandelier Category:War table operations Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition quests Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition side quests Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition objects